User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 43
''Untitled'' Thanks for asking me for saying "cool new user name" :) and not yet it others to call me "PolyphonyDigital" today on chat, just let me know I well be on chat tomorrow and others well call me "PolyphonyDigital" anyway, I just tell people I create my blog here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PolyphonyDigital326/My_username_has_changed Kevin1000tan (talk) 13:10, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, ok then. Cool! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Swearing Hey P-P, This user swore and vandalized. Please block him when you can. Thank you! Kallie Jo (talk) 01:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Ban not working for Firefox Hi PP, The user Thisismyrofl told me on chat (he uses Firefox) that he was an admin on another wiki and it wouldn't let him ban anyone. He asked me to try it, and it didn't work for me either. Is this a problem that wikia will only be able to fix or is it something wrong with our chat? 20:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm experiencing the same issue as well. The only difference is I'm using Google Chrome. I attempted performing a ban in chat over at my test wiki. I was unsuccessful, yet I was able to kick. I've tried clearing my cache, but still the same results... -- Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 21:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Try , first of all, and provide the details about the browser version that you're using and the features that don't work. Wikia first of all needs to make sure that its features have a good support. It seems like the problem is that some objects and functions are not defined in the chat script, perhaps they've changed something and did something wrong. I've tried searching for a cached version of the previous script, in order to import another script to override the boken one, though i couldn't find one. ::By the time it's fixed, in order to ban someone try using the traditional way of banning via their contribs and then kick the user afterwards. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Not being able to ban = not cool. 10:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Life Ring Hey, just to say the life ring was also avaible in rockhopper,s august 2008 catalog. It was the first hidden item in a catalog. Go to cp memories site and search rockhopper catalog and seach 2008. Anyways Waddle on! Alexfc (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC)AlexfcAlexfc (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Personal Info Incident Hey there P-P, It recently came to my attention that 0 Berry somehow found information about Jnk9 (this included pictures of him and his name in real life, even his Facebook according to Twinkie) and spread the information to a few others in private on chat. This incident occurred on either January 12 or January 13, the date differentiating only in terms of different time zones. I looked over the chat logs and there are few clues as to where (or how) the incident first erupted, and if it was brought to main chat. Looking at the Privacy Policy, it's clearly stated that users most not reveal various instances of personal information about themselves. However, what are the consequences if a user reveals personal information about another user without their permission? Jnk9 found out that 0 Berry had found/leaked his information, and has not been active on the wiki since January 12/13. People that talked to him before he left say that he quit. It's a shame that we may have lost a great chat mod and contributor because of this incident. Well, anyways, thanks for reading this fairly long message and if you have anymore questions feel free to contact me or other users that know a lot about the incident. Kallie Jo (talk) 02:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :This just in; it seems 0 Berry has leaked pictures/videos of Techman129 in real life without their permission. 0 Berry showed a few individuals on chat. :Kallie Jo (talk) 03:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I stopped as soon as I was asked though, and I now realise that I was wrong. Please dom't block me- I'll '''never' do this again. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 13:23, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::This is very serious though, and i'd need to hear more about this before taking any action. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::In reply to your message on my talk page; I do not know much about who the personal information was revealed to. I did ask 0 Berry in PM, however I only remember that the personal info was revealed to Jeserator, and I think it may have been revealed to Chriskim98 and Twinkie102 as well. ::::Kallie Jo (talk) 14:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok. Thank you for this info too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No problem. ::::::Kallie Jo (talk) 15:06, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Block Hello P-P. Can you block 2 users please? The first user is User:Greeble10002 and I would like to thank User:JWPengie for letting me know of it. It says on his userpage that he is 10 years old. The second user is User:Supercutiedraggy. Now why Cutie? Because today he came on the chat and he was evading a block. He also used some socks (According to many people on chat). He has been blocked in 5 other wikis also and he was bullying User:Rekanochi (An user that quit the wiki). You can check the logs here. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Me Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| UGGA ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| BOOGA ]] January 18, 2014 Issues on Chat Hi Penguin-Pal. On chat today, January 20th, 2014, some people were disrupting our chat. User:Earthing kept saying that he had a huge ban history and made several socks on the wiki. It is also in the Chat Logs if you want to see. He also kept saying that he was a nazi. He also kept linking several sites which is advertising and it is not allowed. We told him to stop and leave but he wouldn't. Earthing also spammed a lot. Then, User:Rex-equinox said he was a nazi and Earthing or Rex said "All Hail the Hitler!" on chat. I also saw that Rex kept calling "Mario" --> "Marweeoh" which Mario repetitively told him to stop which he wouldn't. Should a chat ban be needed? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 15:41, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Name calling Hello Penguin-Pal, I know that your away but, I have to report users that have been name calling me names that I don't like to be called. First, Penguin44eve, Rex-equinox, and C H U N K Y have been calling me "Marweeoh" and I hate being called that. Last, Super Miron has been calling me a different name, he used to call me "Marweeoh" alot. Now, he calls me "Marioderp25" and I properly dislike that name. I hope you do something, I would kick them if they "named called" me numerous times. Name calling is like "bullying". [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 15:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :But he calls me CHUCKY D: --Chunk Norris, the most awesome person ever 15:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Please don't call each other names that you don't like to be called. I'll talk with Miron and Penguin44 too. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) "List of stamps" pages for certain minigames Hey there P-P, I know you're away, but this issue isn't really that urgent, and I just wanted to see what you think when you get back. Alright, so there are pages like List of Ice Fishing Stamps, but I'm not sure if these are really needed. On the page Smoothie Smash, there is a section that just lists the stamps and their difficulty. Do you think that should be enough? Do you think it's necessary for there to be individual pages just listing stamps for a certain minigame? Kallie Jo (talk) 22:53, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Gonna hand to you few things Hello Penguin-Pal, We need to meet soon, to hand to you some of the details of the wiki. By that I mean control over the admins wiki, twitter account password, IRC channel and few other things. Plus, we must consider to appoint the next bureaucrat NOT administrator. I have no longer any interest in this wiki affairs, so I will handle to you the duties that I was supposed to do to you XP. BTW, admins will vote for the new bureaucrat candidates in the admins wiki and the two candidates left will have to battle in a community vote XP (BTW, I won't directly retire, but with time I will, so let us just have an active bureaucrat if you want). Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 14:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Updates Here it is:http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Edyanuar/The_Edyanuar_News_Issue_19 Edyanuar (talk) 10:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC)